An arrow rest is a support which is provided on a bow frame of an archery bow to support the middle segment of an arrow preparatory to and during shooting of the arrow from the bow. The design of the arrow rest must not interfere with release of the arrow from the bow. Furthermore, the arrow rest should be designed to securely hold the arrow in a launching or ready-to-shoot position whether the bow is vertical or tilted radially, as often occurs during hunting or bow fishing. In the event that it slips from the launching position, the arrow must be repositioned on the arrow rest before the bowstring can be drawn and the arrow properly shot. If this slipping of the arrow from the launching position occurs at a time when the opportunity to shoot game or fish is presented, the arrow will likely be miscast and miss its intended target.